To Save a Race
by TheTrueLight
Summary: 'It can't be.' I think to myself. I check my pockets and I notice I still have my gloves. I put them on and thrust my hand into the sunlight, after three seconds, I feel a burning sensation under the gloves. I can't believe it, but I'm on Haestrom! This is the story of Josh Mitchell as he journeys to save Legion from his horrible fate, and that Stop the Reapers thing too. Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**New ME FanFic! This is also my first SI, please R&R if you can (Guests too!) Enjoy!-TTL**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or its affliates

"Y'Know, Tyler," I tell my friend, "Life without autonomy is meaningless. How could we ever call life without freedom 'life' at all? We would be no more than machines."

"But the prerequisite for autonomy **is** life!" Tyler fires back, "How can there be autonomy without life? In order to even achieve what you believe in, you should save the lives of as many as possible to give them choice, right?"

The alarm beeps and the round finishes. Tyler and I look at each other and we both shrug, a typical practice round.

"Ok guys," My other friend Elliot says,"Good debate, I think that you both were philosophically equal, so just mull on that ok? And Josh, don't forget Mr. Katchkya expects us to be ready for the hunting trip! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Elliot." I say waving goodbye as I exit the room.

30 Minutes later, I've gotten home and crashing on my couch. I pop Mass Effect 3 into my PS3. I just rescued Admiral Koris and now the final assault for Rannoch begins. The battle is epic, as usual, and Shepard takes down a Reaper with orbital strikes from the Quarian Fleet. Tali and Legion approach Shepard. My palms sweat as I witness the scene before me. The battle seems finished, but one question remains as the day comes to a close. What about the Geth? Their independence is what I've been waiting for.

"Synthetics and Organics don't have to destroy each other!" Jane Shepard yells at the dying Reaper.

As it's lights dim, the Reaper clings onto what life it has, menacingly saying, "The Battle for Rannoch disproves your assertion. Finish your war. We will be waiting."

The Reaper's life extinguishes and Legion activates his Omni-Tool, "We can confirm that the Geth are no longer being directed by the Old Machines. We are free." His mechanized voice states.

Then Admiral Han'Gerrel's voice comes from the radio, "You did it Shepard!" He says confidently, "The Geth fleet has stopped firing. They're completely vulnerable!"

Immediately after the Admiral's statement, Legion addresses Shepard, saying, "Shepard Commander, the Geth only acted in self-defense after the Creators attacked. Do we deserve death?" He questions.

"What are you suggesting?" The Commander asks suspiciously.

"Our upgrades." Legion explains, "With the Old Machine dead, we could upload them to all Geth without sacrificing their independence."

"You want to upload the Reaper code?" Tali cries in protest, "That would make the Geth as smart as when the Reaper was controlling them!"

"Yes," Legion admits, "but with free will. Each Geth unit would be true intelligence. We could be alive, and we would help you." He offers.

"Our fleet is already attacking!" Tali continues to cry out in desperation, "Uploading the code would destroy us! Shepard, you can't choose the Geth over **my** people!"

"Do you remember the question that caused the Creators to attack us, Tali'Zorah?" Legion says as he turns around, "Does this unit have a soul?"

Shepard takes a long moment to consider this. After a moment the Commander speaks with a slight frown and serious tone, addressing Legion, "Upload the code to the Geth." She then turns to Tali, "Tali, call off the fleet if you can."

Legion steps away and a blue ball appears in-between his hands, "Uploading. Ten Percent." He says.

Tali puts her hand on her helmet radio and says with a commanding voice, "This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. All units break off your attack!" She orders.

Then Admiral Gerrel follows up, denying her, "Belay that order!" He yells, "Continue the attack!"

Legion continues uploading, "Twenty Percent." He states.

Tali walks up to Shepard and Legion saying in quiet desperation to Legion, "I beg you. Do not do this. **Please!**"

Without even turning around, Legion keeps uploading the code ironically replying without emotion, "We regret the deaths of the Creators, but we see no alternative. Forty Percent."

"No." Says Shepard solemnly, "Nobody else dies today. Legion," Jane orders, "keep going."

"Shepard?" Tali asks fearfully.

Addressing the fleet, The Commander orders, "All ships, this is Commander Shepard. The Reaper is dead. Stand down."

Following Shepard's lead, Tali supports her friend, "This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. Shepard speaks with my authority."

"And mine as well." The recently returned Admiral Zaal'Korris agrees.

"Negative!" Han'Gerrel cries belligerently, "We can end this war now! Keep firing!" He urges.

"Sixty Percent" Legion states.

"The Geth are about to return to full strength!" Shepard warns, "If you keep attacking, they'll wipe you out! **Your entire history** is your trying to kill the Geth. **You** forced them to Rebel. **You** forced them to ally with the Reapers!" She argues.

"Eighty Percent." Legion says. The upload is nearly done.

"The Geth don't want to fight you." Jane states pleadingly, "If you can believe that for just one minute, this war will be over. You have a choice. Please. Keelah se'lai." the Commander finishes with the Quarian blessing

"All units," Han'Gerrel relents, seeing reason, he says, "hold fire."

"Error," Legion warns closing the data ball, "Copying code is insufficient. Direct personality dissemination required."

My heart sinks, "Legion…no." I say softly, "Don't do it."

"Shepard Commander, I must go to them." Legion tells the Commander with a faint hint of regret, "I'm sorry. It's the only way."

"Legion," Tali says sadly as she walks up to him, "The answer to your question was 'Yes'"

"I know, Tali. But thank you" Legion says softly and sadly, "Keelah se'lai." Legion looks off at the sunset, falls to his knees, and then falls to the ground as his light fades to darkness and he finishes the upload, freeing his people.

The next moments pass in a flash. I pause the game, save, quit and turn of my console.

"Dammit!" I cry in despair, almost throwing my controller, "Legion was my favorite character! Why did he-this is so stupid! Bioware should have-ARRGH" I yell in frustration.

I go up to my room to sleep, thinking of what I just had to watch, still upset about Legion.

'_Why did he have to die?'_ I ask myself as I slip into my dreams, '_Why?'_

Suddenly, I'm standing in a black room. Pretty weird for my dreams, usually they're about zombies or school or Thao, a good, but quirky friend of mine. Out of nowhere, a purple-skinned Asari with white tattoos on her face saunters up to me and asks, "Joshua, do you want to save him?"

'_What. The. Fuck?'_ I think to myself, _'Seriously, I think I might have played too much Mass Effect recently if I'm dreaming about Asari._'

"Who?" I ask, confused, but I think I already know the answer.

"Legion," She says, "The Synthetic being you so greatly admired."

"Ha!" I say ruefully, "If I had the chance I would go there myself and make sure that he survives. He didn't deserve that kind of fate. But **this**," I gesture around us, "**This is a dream!** What point is there dreaming about what cannot be?"

"Well then if you're going to think that way," The Asari says with a sly smirk as she grabs me by the shoulders, "Embrace Eternity!" Her eyes turn as black as night itself and my consciousness seems to fade.

I jolt awake. The first thing I realize is I'm definitely not in my room anymore, because my back hurts like I've been sleeping on a rock and my head feels like I just had brain surgery again. Looking down, I realize I was sleeping on a rock, explains that pain.

_'What the hell?' _I tell myself, _'Where am I?'_

Heck, I don't even think that I'm still in Maryland. Was I kidnapped? And if I was, what kind of idiot dumps victims in a weird place like this? I look around and all I see is more rocky architecture. The sun is incredibly strong and bright here. I see an unusually large bug crawl into the sunlight and after a few moments, it burns up and dies.

'_It can't be.'_ I think to myself. I check my pockets and I notice I have my gloves. I put them on and thrust my hand into the sunlight, after three seconds, I feel a burning sensation under the gloves. I can't believe it, but I'm on Haestrom!

Then heavy footsteps sound near me. I turn and I can't believe what I see. It's a robot, but not just any robot. Its huge and has a long curved metal-plated neck, armored arms with hands that only have three digits, but most importantly, it has a flashlight for a head/face. This is no robot, it's a Geth.

* * *

**Yep, we're starting on Haestrom! No ME1 and quite a bit of ME2 is skipped! More background stuff to follow. Romance (if any) will be Garrus/FemShep and (un-introduced) OC/SI so bleh! Please Review guys! Thanks!-TTL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! This is by far the biggest chapter I've written in a very long time so I apologize in advance for any errors. Also I'm writing this 12:30 AM so yeah. Shout-Outs at the end. Please R&R if you can! Thanks a million!-TTL**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates

'_Holy Shit!' _I think to myself as I stare in awe at the synthetic structure, '_A real Geth!'_

The platform tilts its head as it beholds me. Is it curious? Or just building consensus? Suddenly it raises its pulse rifle and aims at me.

I scramble backwards in utter terror and soon enough I'll have nowhere to flee. Like a menacing juggernaut, the geth holsters its rifle and follows me. With my back against the wall, the Geth picks me up by the neck and slams me against the stone, its grip like a vise on my soft, weak flesh and I can almost feel my windpipe crumpling under pressure. My vision begins to fade.

'_Is this how I die?'_ I ask myself. Suddenly, a loud shot rings out in the air and I fall to the ground, gasping for a breath.

Coming to my senses, I open my eyes to see the twitching body of the Geth on the unforgiving ground.

"What the hell?" I ask myself wearily, scanning the area to see where the shot came from.

Then I see them. It's a Quarian Marine Squad. One of them, a blue one, carries a sniper rifle with a smoking barrel. Soon enough, I see one of them, a red one, pointing at me and yelling something I don't understand. I've played Mass Effect 2 enough times to know who they are, but the real question is: At what point in the timeline did I show up?

I sit on the hard ground in total exhaustion from my revelation at the recent events as the Quarian squad comes up. They point at me and babble incoherently in Khelish.

Wearing a look of utter confusion on my face, I say slowly, "I. Don't. Understand. You."

Then one of them in yellow activates his Omni-Tool and gestures to it. I shake my head. Then, he turns around and says something to another Quarian in orange. Soon enough, a different member of the group, one who's distinctive purple suit I would never forget, comes up to me and hands me an Omni-Tool. Its really weird, almost like a snap-on wrist band. I slap the device on and it whirs to life, the distinctive orange field coving my arm. After fumbling with the device for a minute or so I finally activate it and the translator feature on it.

"So, you think this human bosh'tet figured out the Omni-Tool yet?" The yellow Quarian asks.

"Ha!" Says his orange companion, "I knew that humans weren't smart, but I never thought they would be this dim. Its just a standard Bluewire Model anyway."

"Hey!" I yell at the pair in indignant fury, "I don't know anything, back off!"

Noticing that I can speak to them now, the two marines look away as if they hadn't said a thing. After hearing my annoyed yell, Tali'Zorah vas Neema and Kal'Reegar jog up to me.

"You," Reegar says to me, "You're a human right?" the Quarian marine asks accusingly.

I silently nod my head. My silence is born from a cruel mixture of awe, respect, confusion, and fear of the figures before me. In my world they are video game characters, not real people. But, hearing them speak…the sensation is otherworldly.

"Reegar," Tali says softly to her marine friend, "Let me handle this. Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name…my name is Joshua Mitchell" I tell the pair, "And frankly I don't remember how I got here. I just woke up here, saw the Geth, and then you saved me. Honest" I tell Tali nervously wringing my hands.

Looking at her Omni-Tool, then at me. "It seems you're telling the truth, Mr. Mitchell" She says suspiciously.

"Please," I address my saviors with a slight bow, "Call me Josh, I don't like to be called by my last name. May I ask you your names?" I already know their names, but it doesn't hurt to get acquainted.

Reegar is the first one to talk, "Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines." The Quarian says in his deep voice, introducing himself.

"My name is Tali'Zorah vas Neema." Tali says, "Nice to meet you, Josh. I've worked with other humans before."

"Where are we?" I ask, "How did I get here?"

"We're on a planet deep in Geth Space called Haestrom…You really don't remember how you get here?" Tali asks me.

I shake my head 'no'. Strictly speaking, I'm not totally lying. I have no idea where I am specifically and I really have no idea on how I got here.

"Sorry," I apologize to Tali, "I just woke up with this awful headache and I have no recollection of how I got here."

Then Reegar interjects, "Look, kid, can you fire a gun?"

Eyeing the marine with suspicion, I answer him, "Yeah I can shoot. I'm pretty decent with rifles and pistols."

"Good." Reegar says handing me a Mantis Sniper Rifle, a Predator Pistol, and a Shield Modulator.

"Kal!" Tali cries in protest, "What are you doing? That's-"

The grizzled Quarian turns to Tali, "Look ma'am," He tells her softly, "Myr'Jorin is gone, nothing we can do about that. This guy owes us a debt and he can use Myr's weapons and equipment. We need a full team and he can fill the spot for now."

"I-I understand." Tali says quietly.

Addressing me with steel in his eyes, Reegar asks, "You got this, kid?"

"Of course, sir. I owe you one." I say.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He says, "Let's move people."

I move with the squad in the shadows of the megalithic architecture. I decided to tuck the deactivated Predator around at my back and just carry the Mantis. It's surprisingly lighter than the Montana Rifle Company's DGR that I use with Mr. Katchkya, but still close in weight. Eventually we arrive at the area I recognize from the game to be the base camp.

I set down my rifle and rest for a bit at the camp and my mind begins to wander.

'_How did I get here? Is this even real? Am I just having a vivid dream?'_ I rack my mind for the answers to the inquiries, but I can't find a logical answer. In fact, its just straight up unbelievable. This world is supposed to be a game, but it feels all too real. I touch the spot on my neck where the Geth grabbed me and I wince. It's definitely bruised and the skin feels raw.

"Hey, Human," a female Quarian voice asks me, "You alright?"

I look up to see the same blue Quarian who saved my life with her shot.

I smile weakly, "I don't think I am alright, but thanks for asking, Ms…?" I am at a loss.

"Rasha'Tivoshk vas Rayya, but you can call me Rasha," she says warmly extending her hand, "You gave us quite a fright earlier."

"You're telling, me." I say with a chuckle, "I would've died if you guys hadn't shown up."

"Well I guess that means you owe me your life then, eh?" She nudges me in the arm.

I my smile grows a bit wider, "Well, aren't you being familiar with the human?" I ask playfully.

Rasha shurgs, "A lot of humans helped me on my Pilgrimage. Granted, I met a lot of bad humans too, but it's the same with any species, isn't it?"

I nod my head in agreement; "It would be better if everyone could get along."

"Mhmm" I hear Rasha hum.

"Hey," I start asking, "What are Quarians doing on a desolate planet like this anyway? Colonizing?"

"Colonizing?" Rasha says in surprise, "Keelah, I hope not! The sun here is dying too quickly or something, research lead Tali'Zorah has been investigating dark energy fluctuations here for the past few days here."

Then it hits me. Dark Energy. Could that have been why I was transported here? Fluctuations in an energy spectrum? I'm not sure, but it seems plausible enough.

"Interesting…" I say scratching my chin.

"So why do you-" Rasha begins, but she's abruptly stopped by a frantic message.

"This is Lieutenant Lek'Fadar! Geth drop ship sighted moving towards basecamp! They sighted me earlier and I have multiple suit breaches, I won't make it! Protect Tali'Zorah at all costs!"

Kal calls us over and Rasha and I get to him as fast as we can.

"Tali needs to collect the last bits of data before we leave," He says gesturing to the engineer, "We need to protect her from the Geth **at all costs!** You six!" He barks at some grey, orange, and yellow Quarians, "You hold the camp!"

Reegar turns to Rasha, Tali, six more Quarians, and Myself "The rest of you, help me escort Tali'Zorah!" He says, yelling, "Remember avoid sun contact, it'll fry out your shields! Don't give the Geth an easy job! Keelah se'lai!"

We rush to protect Tali, escorting her to the research site. As we come close, multiple Geth appear and we're held up.

"Tali take these four with you!" Reegar yells gesturing to some of the marines, "We'll hold them here! Get to the site!"

Nodding, Tali replies, "All of you! Stay alive, I'll be back soon." Tali cloaks, and skirts the major action that is a firefight.

The battle is grueling with both sides refusing to give an inch. Rasha and I use our rifles to pick off weaker Geth troopers and whittle down and expose more powerful Destroyers and Primes. Reegar and the other two marines use a rocket launcher, shotgun, and assault rifle to mow down the crowd. We're slightly exposed to the unforgiving Haestrom sun which forces us to constantly duck into cover to replenish our shields. The fight seems to last an eternity.

Finally, the battle appears to turn in our favor as the Geth's numbers drop and their forces. Once the skirmish is done, we double back closer to the basecamp and Kal'Reegar uses his radio to contact the other outpost groups.

"Break-break-break. OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, do you copy? The Geth sent a dropship towards OP-2. Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need backup. We're bunkered up here, can you send support?"

Despite his calls, Reegar goes unanswered. Calling again he says, "OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, come in, over!" He says forcefully. There's a sinking feeling of dread as I realize that the people I met only a short time ago are likely dead.

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Can we provide assistance?" A smooth human female voice offers.

Reegar looks at me, I shake my head and he tells the commander, "Patch your radio into channel 617 Theta. We were on a stealth mission. High-Risk. We found what we were after, but the Geth found us." He continues to explain, "They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship. Can't transmit data through the solar radiation."

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asks, her voice thick with concern, "We can be there in a few minutes."

"Take it slow and careful," Reegar cautions the Commander, "Direct sunlight fries your shields to hell."

Then he explains our situation, saying, "We're bunkered down at the base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint. Getting Tali out safely is out top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off of you."

"You've got confirmation that the Geth haven't reached Tali yet?" Shepard asks.

"Affirmative. Left my best men with her. When you get here, you can talk to her on the comm." He confirms, "Every marine on this rock is sworn to protect Tali'Zorah. Long as one of us is still drawing air, she'll be safe." Reegar assures.

"Hold you position," Commander Shepard says, "We'll hit their back ranks."

We all see the dropship pass overhead and a feeling of dread settles on us.

"Wait!" Reegar yells over comms, "Watch your ass! We've got a dropship coming in!"

We hear two large blasts from the dropship's plasma cannons and the cries of Quarian marines whose lives were extinguished be the cannon fire.

"Dammit!" Rasha says.

Then we hear a large clamor as if something fell. Reegar goes to see what it is and shakes his head.

"Crap, the door's blocked!" He says thinking quickly, "Grab the demo charges in the buildings nearby! Use them to clear a path!"

We hear lots of small arms fire for a few minutes and then Reegar orders us to push to where his men should have escorted Tali. By the time we arrive, the scene is one of complete chaos. A veritable army of Geth is overwhelming Reegar's men and then a Colossus shows up and finishes them off. The Geth begin to attempt hacking the door.

Pulling out his M-77 Rocket Launcher, Reegar yells, "Fire! Keep Tali'Zorah safe!"

We all open fire on the Geth, especially the ones trying to hack their way in, moving on the left pathway to flank them. Soon, their numbers are reduced, but we lose the other two marines in the chaos. We begin to chip at the Colossus' armor when it balls up and begins a self-repair protocol. Then we hear, a shot ring through the air and Reegar falls to the ground.

Falling behind cover, Rasha and I drag Reegar to safety. Reegar clutches at his chest.

"Damn," He says, "Tore through my shields, but the suit already clamped down. I'm still good to go."

He tries to get up, but Rasha and I force him down and keep him sitting, "Sir," I say, "No matter what you say, you're in no condition to fight. One more hit like that and your done for, let Rasha and I deal with the Geth."

Reegar begins to protest, but then Commander Shepard shows up with Garrus Vakarian and Thane Krios in toe.

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy, I believe we spoke over the radio." She introduces herself.

"Where have you been?" I cry in anger, "Too many good Quarians are dead because of your sluggishness in getting here."

"They got here as fast as they could, Kid." Reegar defends them, "Nothing we can do about it now. I can't imagine battling through these conditions made for an easy fight for them either."

Reegar then explains our current predicament and the three avenues for attack. He also offers to cover Shepard and her squad, but Rasha takes his launcher from him.

"Commander," She says, "Josh and I will lay down suppressing fire for you to make your way through."

Reegar nods his head in resignation and I pick up my rifle again. With supportive fire from Rasha and I, Shepard, Garrus, and Thane make quick work of the remaining Geth forces and the Colossus. Eventually, they make it inside to collect Tali.

Rasha and I help Reegar up and we go towards to door. It opens with Tali telling Shepard, "The Admiralty Board can have the data, I just had to watch my squad die." She says harshly.

"Not all of the squad, ma'am." Reegar says and Tali looks up to see us.

"Kal'Reegar, Rasha'Tivoshk, Joshua?! You all made it out alive?"

"Yeah," Rasha says, "In no small part to Josh and your old Commander, Tali'Zorah. Josh shot like a trained marksman and your Commander tore through the Geth."

"We'll then," Reegar says, "I suppose we should get back then."

"I'm sorry, Kal," Tali explains, "But I need to help the Commander with something now."

"I see…" The marine says with a hint of displeasure lacing his voice, "I'll tell the Admiralty Board."

"I'll be going too." Say Rasha and I in unison. Shepard looks at both of us questioningly.

"Well, if you'll have me, Commander." I hurriedly say, "I just woke up here this morning and have no recollection with how I got here. I don't think it would be appropriate or safe to go back with Reegar, who needs medical attention, to the Migrant Fleet. I also have reason to believe that some of the data Tali found here might have something to do with why I'm here."

"I have to go too." The Rasha states, "Tali'Zorah will need a link to the Migrant Fleet as well as proper protection on a _Cerberus_ vessel."

After what feels like an eternity, the Commander glances at Tali who nods her head, and says, "Welcome to the Normandy you two."

* * *

**WHEW! A lot to get through and even more to get to in the coming weeks! Please Review/PM me with any questions/concerns/critiques. I'm thinking Wednesday each week for an update and I'll really try to stick to that. Until next time!-TTL**

**P.S. If anyone has a beta profile set up, please PM me if you want to and we'll talk**

**SHOUT-OUTSSSSS!**

**First to (For that 1st Review): ProfFartBurger: I really appreciated that review. Like I told you when I PM'd you. I'd prefer if people were a bit more like that. I also really tried to edit the first chapter to answer your concerns and maybe this one is more up to snuff, maybe not. I also realized that I need to find a beta for my stories because of you review. P.S. Your stuff is amazing!**

**Next: Unsc .a.i ctn15569 Sherman: Thanks for the support with the review, favorite, and follow! Also sorry for not messaging you about the update, its super late right now for me.**

**For the favorites!: Gredd18, Just an Avid Reader, Tajador545, unsc .a.i ctn 15569 Sherman (again), ironjaw, revan193, seth motley, and sladaris**

**For the follows!: CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas, DiscipleofRevan, ProfFartBurger (again), Reko-Luna, Tucker 986, Unsc a.i. ctn 15569 Sherman (3rd time), kbloods, seth motley (again), sladaris (again), and vlad-the-unpaid.**

**Thanks for all the support with this story so far! I can only hope to meet and exceed your expectations!**


End file.
